ISABELLA VULTURI
by canjulikaren785
Summary: DESPUES QUE EDWARD LA DEJARA ELLA RECUERDA A LOS VULTURIS YVA APEDIR SU MUERTE PERO ESTO NO SE LA CONCEDEN MAS BIEN LA ADOPTAN COMO SU HIJA QUE PASARA AHORRA 300AÑOS DESPUES EL ESTA DE PAREJA CON TAYNA Y ESTAN INVITADOS A LA CORONACION DE LA PRINCESA
1. prologo

PROLOGO

DESPUES QUE EDWARD LA DEJARA ELLA RECUERDA A LOS VULTURIS Y VA A PEDIR SU MUERTE

PERO ESTO NO SE LA CONCEDEN MAS BIEN LA ADOPTAN COMO SU HIJA

QUE PASARA AHORRA 300AÑOS DESPUES EL ESTA DE PAREJA CON TAYNA Y ESTAN INVITADOS A LA CORONACION DE LA PRINCESA

ESTOY SUBIENDO LA HISTORIA DE NUEVO POR ERRORES EN LA OTRA PUBLICACION.


	2. 300 años despues

Aquí estoy 300 años después que el me dejar

Como princesa de los vampiro ya no soy Isabella Swan ahora soy Isabella Vulturi

Una de las mas poderosas vampiras que hay fui adoptada por Aro y Suplica cuando...

300 años antes

Después de presentarme y explicarles le pedí mi muerte , pero ellos lo negaron , me dijeron que me convertirían y me transformarían en princesa , y luego podría vengarme

Hoy

Con los años se me fueron las ganas de pero hacerlo sufrir un rato no seria nada malo.

Hoy enviamos las invitaciones y a ellos también me presentaran al pueblo vampírico estoy nerviosa pero ahorra tengo una familia que me apoya y entonces se abrió la puerta ...


	3. invitacion

Estábamos en mi casa cuando llega una carta de los vultiri , invitándonos a una fiesta para la coronación de la princesa

Hacia que partimos viaje , en estos 300 años paso mucho pero lo que mi familia odia es que me haya casado con tanya

Llegamos al castillo , y note que no podia leer la mente de nadie , solo la de mi familia.

Me di cuenta que jasper no podia controlar emociones y alice ver viciones.

En eso llego la familia daneli .

Alex nos acompaño a nuestros dormitorios , y nos dijo que la fiesta seria a las 9 hs pm

Donde se precentaria a la princesa. .


	4. EL RENCUENTRO

Las puerta se abren y salgo caminando , mi tio Marcus me agara la mano y mi padre habla , la princesa de los vampiros ISABELLA VULTIRIS

Narra edward

No podia creerlo mi bella era la princesa de los vampiros estubo aqui todos estos años pero como

PAPA ME PRECENTO A CADA CLAN Y LLEGO EL MOMENTO DE LOS CULLEN PAPA ME HAGARO LA MANO Y MAMA VINO A COMPAÑARNOS.

FAMILIA CULLEN. Dijo mi padre ...

ARO , VIEJO AMIGO

CUANTO TIEMPO SIN VERTE , TE PRESENTO A MI FAMILIA

ELLA ES ESME , MI ESPOSA , EDWARDT Y SU ESPOSA TANYA

ROSALIE U SU EDPOSO E HIJO EMEETT , ALICIE Y SU ESPOSA Y HIJO JASPER

QUE GRAN FAMILIA CARLICE , YO TAMBIEN TENGO UNA

MI ESPOSA SUPLICA

MI HERMANO MARCOS QUE APARECIO ATRAS DE PAPA

MI HERMANO CAYO QUE LLEGABA CAMINANDO , MI HERMANO ATENORA QUE AGARO MI MANO

MI HIJA ISABELLA Y ME SEÑALO Y MI FUTURO NUERO Y PARTE DE MI GUARDIA FELIX

Y LOS COLLEN SE QUEDARON SORPRENDIDOS DE OIR ESO , SI. FELIX ERA MI PROMETIDO .

ES UNA HERMOSA FAMILIA , NO SABIA QUE TENIAS UNA HIJA Y MENOS QUE SE IBA A CASAR

NARRA EDWARD

MI BELLA SE IBA A CASAR , NO DEBE HABER UNA CONFUCION Y GRUNI COMO UN ANIMAL HERIDO. ME MIRO CON ESA SONRISA MALISIOSA IGUAL A LA DE ARO .

ESTABA DOLIDA Y ESTA FIESTA ERA SU VENGANZA HACERME SUFRIR ELLA SABIA QUE ME HABIA CASADO Y AHORA ME HARIA SUFRIR

PRINCESA DIJO TANYA

SI RESPONDIO BELLA

QUERIA PREGUNTARLE SI CON SU PROMETIDO QUERIA SALIR DE COMPRA CON NOSOTROS...

O CLARO SERIA UN PLACER , SALIR CON SU FAMILIA. ESPERO QUE NO LE MOLESTE QUE LLEBE A MI GUARDIA

NO PARA NADA NOS VEMOS MAÑANA SU MAJESTAD


	5. COMPRAS

HOY SALDRIAMOS CON LOS CULLEN FELIX ME ESTABA ESPERANDO EN LA PUERTA

Y VA VESTIDO CON UN JEAN NEGRO , UNA CAMISETA BLANCA Y UNA CAMPERA DE CUERO

Y IBA VESTIDA CON UN JEAN AZUL , UNA REMERA AZUL Y UNA CAMIZA ABIERTA ACUDRILLE CELESTE

BAJAMOS , NO LOS ENCONTRAMOS EN LA COCHERA ELLO IRIAN EN UN PORCHE AMARRILLO Y EN UN MERCEDES NEGRO

Y NOSOTROS IRIAMOS EN MI BMW NEGRO

Y HACI PARTIMOS VIAJE

LLEGAMOS AL SHOPPING Y NOS BAJAMOS DE LOS AUTOS .

ERAN LAS 8DE LA MAÑANA Y LOS LOCALES RECIEN ABRIAN.

EL PRIMERO EN RECORER FUE VICTORIA SECRET

ALLI ESTUBIMOS UNOS 150 MINITOS COMPRAMOS DE TODO

ALICIE SE COMPRO UN CONJUNTO DE SEDA BLANCA , ROJA Y NEGRA BIEN LLAMATIVO

ROSELIA SE COMPRO DOS CONJUNTOS DE SEDA NEGRA Y 3 DISFRASES , UNO DE ENFERMERA , UNO DE DIABLA Y DE GATUBELA ,

TAYNA SE COMPRO 3 CONJUNTOS DE SEDA BLANCA Y 2 DIFRASES UNO DE ANGEL ( algo que ella no es)Y OTRO DE MOJAN(algo que desde nacio nunca fue)

POR PARTE DE JANE Y HEDIE SE COMPRARON LOS ULTIMOS QUE SALIERON Y AMI ME AYIDARON A ELEGIR CONJUNTOS PARA LA LUNA DE MIEL.

NUESTRO PROXIMO LOCAL FUE CHANEL

AHI

ME COMPRE LOS ULTIMOS VESTIDOS

1° ES NEGRO CON UNA ESPALDA DESCUBIERTA Y UN ESCOTE EN V BIEN MARCADO

2° ES UNO ROJO DE ESCOTE EN V Y LLEGA A LA RODILLA

3° UN VESTIDO BLANCO DE ENCAJE QUE NOLLEGA A LA RODILLA.

ALICIE Y ROSALIE COMO SIEMPRE SE COMPRARON ENTR VESTIDOS CADA UNA

TANYA NO SE COMPRO NADA

Y JANE Y HEDIE SE CPMPRARON UNAS CAMISAS Y POLLERAS

Y EN NUEATRA ULTIMA PARADA DESPUES DE VARIAS OTRAS Y CON NUESTROS NOMBRES ATRAS REPLETOS DE BOLSA PARAMOS EN LA ZAPATERIA

NO CONCEGI NADA POR LO TANTO FUI A LA LIBRERIA Y ME COMPRE

50 SOMBRAS DE GREY DE PARTE DE EL YA QUE LOS OTROS LO TENGO.

AL LLEGAR AL ESTACIONAMIENTO NOS ENCONTRAMOS CON ESME Y CARLICE LOS CUALES FUERON POR SU PARTE A RECORER LA CIUDAD Y ASI EMPRENDIMOS EL VIAJE DE REGRESO DE FLORENCIA AL CASTILLO

AQUI ESTOY YA VOLVI PERDON POR TARDAR TANTO ME ESTAN MATANDO EN LA SECU CON LOS TRABAJOS DE FIN DE TRIMESTRE ESPERO ESCRIBIR PRONTO , GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA NOVELA

UN BESO


	6. EDWARD TE ESCUCHO

**Llegamos al castillo y su subo a mí habitación al llegar veo a la familia collen en la puerta ,**

 **Qué hacen aquí pregunte**

 **queremos Hablarcon VOS Bella Dijo Jasper**

 **CONMIGO. Pregunte con una ceja levantada**

 **Ok Pasen**

 **Bella dijo AIicie Saltandoarriba mio y luego miro mi habitación y Vio mi armario**

 **te parece haberme mentido Con que note gustaba comprar.**

 **Es que no te menti pero a Suplica, Atenora , JANE y todas las mujeres del castillo le gusta y eran muchas y me acostumbre y Cada vez que salense compras me lleban . Dije en mi defensa**

 **Es secir que Vas de compras-Digo Alicie , pero no la deje Terminar.**

 **Si Alice Voy de compras 1 ves a la semana .**

 **JAJAJA] A JAJA dijo emmet mira enana quien iba a pensar que bells Saldria de compras más queVOS**

 **Jajaja que gracioso emmett dijo alicie**

 **...,,,,,...**

 **Bella yo lamento lo que paso la ultima vez... decia jasper cuando lo interumpi.**

 **Jasper lo q paso no fue tu culpa y no necesitas pedirme disculpas . Fue un accidente...dije**

 **Te puedo dar un abrazo... dijo jasper**

 **Claro... y me abrazo con mucha fuerza levantandome**

 **Isabella yo lamento haberte tratado asi y espero que me puedas perdonar dijo rosalie con la mirada baja y arepentida...**

 **No hay problema rosalie yo nunca te odie , no me debes pedir nada dije**

 **Bueno entonces llamame rosa, rosalie es muy formal...dijo sonriendo**

 **Entonces a mi llamame bella , el mio tambien suena formal.. dije**

 **...,...,,...**

 **Despues me abrazaron esme y carlice los cuales me pidieron perdon...**

 **Recuerdo**

 **Esme llego y me abrazo**

 **Bella no sabes cuento te estrañe , la familia no a sido igual desde que te dejamos fue como perder un hijo ...**

 **Espero que me perdones por abandonarte no sabes cuanto te estrañe... bueno todos te extrañamos emmett ya no hacia sus bromas y nosotras casi no ibamos de compras TE EXTRAÑE NO SABES CUANTO , PENSAMOS QUE ESTABAS MUERTA NO SABES LO QUE SUFRI ME CULPE DE HABERTE DEJADO Y NO VA QUE LA SEÑORITA ESTABA VIVA... decia gritando esme**

 **Jajaja JAJAJA Y NO PODIA PARAR DE RERIR**

 **VOS TE REIS Y NOSABES LO QUE SUFRI NO JOVENCITA NO SABES LO FELIZ QUE ME IZO VERTE VIVA PERO ACA COMO LLEGASTE**

 **SE LOS CONTERE UN DIA PERO HOY NO.. DIJE**

 **esta bien bella espero que puedas volver a confiar en nosotros , te extrañamosdijo carlice**

 **Si carlice yo tambien los extrañe ...**

 **Bella escuche la voz de edward el cual no habia hablado todavía**

 **Espera edward , les puedo pedir que se retiren lo que tengo que hablar con el es mas intimo .. dije mirando ala familia cullen**

 **Si claro dijo alicie**

 **Ok comportence y edward no hagas nada que yo no aga si dijo emmett**

 **Si ya nos vamos dijo ross pegandole a emmett**

 **Ahhhuchh dijo este**

 **Nos vemos ..dijieron esme , carlice y jasper**

 **Se escucho el ruido de la puerta cerrarse**

 **Ok edward empieza te escucho...**

 **Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar es que en la escuela me estan mando , tratare de actualizar pronto .**

 **Este capitulo es mas largo espero que les guste comenten que quiere que pase ... las quiero hasta la proxima**


	7. LA HITORIA

NARRA EDWARD

CUANDO LA ESCUCHE TERMINAR A BELLA , RESPIRE ONDO NO PORQUE LO NECESITARA SINO PARA TEENT FUERZAS Y EMPEZE

BELLA , YO LAMENTO TODO , HABERTE DAJADO EN EL BOSQUE AQUEL DIA PERO PENSE QUE ERA LO MEJOR PARA TI , YO ERA UN MOUSTRO Y …

SI EDWARD ME DEJASTE PERO ALGUNA VES TE INTEREZO MI OPINION , PENSATE QUE YO QUERIA TOMAR LA DECISIÓN . PENSATE COMO ME SENTI , ME DEJASTE SOLA EN EL BOSQUE , ME PERDI ESTUBE PERDIDA 1 DIA ENTERO ME ENCONTRARON ENFERMA Y CON HIPOTERMIA SAM ME ENCONTRO . Y TU DONDE ESTABAS.

YO LO SIENTO BELLA

LO SIENTES TU NO SABES LO QUE SUFRI ESTUBE MESES HECHA ZOMBIE, NO REACCIONABA ERA UN ROBOT QUE ESTABA PROGRAMADO IR A LA ESCUELA , LLEGAR LIMPIAR LA CASA LA COMIDA DE CHARLIE Y DORMIR … Y ME DICES QUE LO SIENTES QUIERES QUE TE CUENTE COMO LLEGUE AQUÍ

SI BELLA NO ENTIENDO COMO

NARRA BELLA

DESPUES DE 10 MESES COMO ZOMBIE CHALIE ME AMENAZO CON MANDARME CON MI MADRE ENTONCES EMPEZE A VOLVER A SER LA MISMA ME JUNTABA CON LOS CHICOS DE LA PUSH CON JACK EL ME ISO VOLVER A LA REALIDAD DE VER EL DAÑO QUE LE HACIA A CHALIE VERME HACI . POR EL ESTOY VIVA

UNAS SEMANAS DESPUES QUE EMPEZE A SER LA MISMA ME CRUCE CON LAURENT LO HABIA ENVIADO VICTORIA PARA VER SI USTEDES SEGUIAN ALLI , PERO PARECE QUE TENIA HAMBRE Y QUIESO COMERME Y LA MANDA LO MATO

QUE MANADA

LOS CHICOS DE LA PUSH SON METAMORFO , CAMBIANTES DE FORMAS

PERO SON PELIGROSOS BELLA

NO MAS PELIGRO QUE ESTAR ENTRE VAMPIROS ¿SIGO?

SI , CLARO

LUEGO DE ESO LLEGO VECTORIA QUIEN CREO UN EJERCITO DE NEOFITOS PARA VENGAR LA MUERTE DE JAMES Y LAUERNT

LLEGARON A MI CASA EL DIA DE MI GRADUACION ERA LAS 9HS CUANDO TODO COMENSO. ESTABAMOS CHALIE , RENE , PHIL Y YO

RENE ESTABA CONTANDO QUE ESTABA EMBARAZADA CUANDO SE ROMPO LAS PERTAS Y VENTANAS

BELLA

ENTRO A LA CASA PRIMERO MATO A PHIL , LUEGO A CHARLIE MIENTRAS YO ERA RETENIDA Y SUPLICARA QUE NO HICIERA NADA . POR ULTIMO RENE LLORE , GRITE Y SUPLIQUE QUE NO LA MATARA QUE ESTABA EMBARAZADA PERO NO ME HISO CASO ESTABA CHUPANDO SU SANGRE CUANDO LA AMNADA LLEGO Y MATO A LOS NEOFITOS ELLA SE FUE Y ME DEJO LOS CADAVERES PARA NO DEJAR PISTA HISIMOS UN INCENDIO UN INCENDIO DONDE TODOS MURIERON Y YO RECODE LO QUE DIJISTE CUANDOMIRABAMOS ROMEO Y JULIETA Y VIAJE AQUÍ BUSCANDO MI MUERTE PERO ME OFRECIERON VENGANZA LA CUAL ACEPTE ME TARDO 50 AÑOS ENTRENARME Y PODER HACER LAS COSAS SOLAS LA BUSQUE LA ENCONTRE Y LA MATE Y BUENO AQUÍ ESTOY

OH DIOS BELLA CUANTO LO LAMENTO PENSE QUE ERA LO MEJOR PERDONAME

YA EDWARD ESTA SUPERADO


	8. ADELANTO

DESPUÉS DE HABLAR CON BELLA FUI CON MI FAMILIA Y LE CONTÉ SU HISTORIA .

POBRE MI NIÑA -LLORABA ESME EN EL HOMBRO DE CARLICE

3 HORAS DESPUÉS  
ESTÁBAMOS EN LA HABITACIÓN CUANDO ESCUCHAMOS QUE TOCABAN LA PUERTA ROSE LA FUE A ABRIR ERA BELLA  
BELLS DEJO EMMETT  
PERO NO RESPONDIO  
EDWARD SABES DONDE ESTA TU ESPOSA  
EHHM SALIO HACE RATO  
SABES A DONDE  
NO PORQUE BELLA  
POR ESTO DIO UN SOBRE LO ABRÍ ERAN FOTOS DE TAYLAN CON FELIX EN ALGÚN MOTEL DESNUDA O CON DISFRACES , BESÁNDOSE  
NO ESTO NO ES POSIBLE  
BUENO CRÉELO

.

.

.

.

PERO QUE ES ESTO ES UNA ZORRA LE ARENCARE ... DIJO ROSE A VER LAS FOTOS


	9. EL ENGAÑO

DESPUÉS DE HABLAR CON BELLA FUI CON MI FAMILIA Y LE CONTÉ SU HISTORIA .

POBRE MI NIÑA -LLORABA ESME EN EL HOMBRO DE CARLICE

NARRA BELLA

DESPUÉS QUE EDWARD SE FUE DECIDO PONER EN MARCHA LA OPERACIÓN MI PROMETIDO ME ENGAÑA , SABIA QUE FELIX ME ENGAÑABA PERO NO SABIA CON QUIEN HACI QUE FUI A SU HABITACIÓN Y REVISE SUS COSAS EN BUSCA DE ALGUNA PISTA HASTA QUE VEO ARRIBA DE LA CAMA SU CELULAR CON UN MENSAJE QUE DICE NOS VEMOS EN DIEZ MINUTOS EN LA PUERTA LLAME A JANE Y LE PEDÍ QUE SIGUIERA A FELIX CON DEMETRI . EN ELLA ERA LA ÚNICA QUE CONFIABA , ELLA SABIA QUE YO SOSPECHABA Y ME PREGUNTO SI QUERÍA QUE LO TORTURARA PERO LE RESPONDÍ TODO A SU TIEMPO SOLO QUIERO FOTOS PRUEBAS.

(...)

LLEGO TRES HORAS MAS TARDE CON TODAS LAS PRUEBAS QUE NECESITABA Y NO PODÍA CREER QUE AHORA ME ENGAÑARA CON ESA ASÍ QUE FUI A LA HABILITACIÓN DE LOS COLLEN .

TOQUE LA PUERTA Y ME ABRIÓ ROSE MIRE A TODO Y ME ENCONTRÉ CON EDWARD

-DONDE ESTA TAYNA -PREGUNTE LO MAS PACIFICA QUE PUDE.

-NO SE SALIO HACE TRES HORAS - RESPONDIO

-TOMA MIRA ESTO - DIJE MIENTRA LE EXTENDIA EL SOBRE CON LAS FOTOS

\- NO ES IMPOSIBLE -

\- NO LO ES FUE SACADA HACE MENOS DE UNA HORA , LOS DOS SERÁN LLEVADOS A JUICIOS Y FUCILADOS ESPERO QUE LO ENTIENDAS ELLOS ESTÁN EN LOS CALABOZOS SI QUIERES HABLAR CON ELLA

\- PERO DE QUE HABLAN - DIJO ROSALIE

TOMANDO LAS FOTOS QUE EDWARD TENIA

-PERO QUE PERRA , ZORRA DE MIERDA YO ...

\- ROSALIE - DIJO ESME

-PERO MIRA DIJO ENTREGANDO LAS FOTOS PARA QUE TODOS LA MIRARAN

\- PERO QUE HIJA DE PU...- ALICIE

-PERO MAMA TU -

\- BELLA NO HAY OTRA MANERA

\- NO CARLICE ES SU CONDENA POR DAÑAR A UN MIEMBRO DE LA REALEZA

DIJE Y ME FUI

\- PAPA YA ESTA TODO PARA EL JUICIO

\- SI MI QUERIDA HIJA ELLOS MORIRÁN

\- YO MISMO LOS DESMEMBRARE

-GRACIA TÍO CAYO

(...)

-BELLA -ESCUCHO LA VOZ DE EDWARD

-SI-DIJE CON INDIFERENCIA

\- YA QUE YO VOY A QUEDAR VIUDO Y VOS SIN PROMETIDO NO CREES QUE PODRÍA HABER ALGO ENTRE NOSOTROS

\- PUEDE EDWARD PUEDO -SI Y SI YO HAGO ESTO- DIJO PARA LUEGO BESARME Y LEVANTARME Y APOYARME CONTRA LA PARED

-MM - GEMÍ CUANDO MORDIÓ MI LABIO

\- Y SI BELLA - DIJO EN UN JADEO

\- PUEDE EDWARD - DIJE Y LE GUIÑE EL OJO CUANDO ME IBA

(...)

-DAMOS POR COMENZADO EL JUICIO A FELIX VULTURI Y A TAYAN COLLEN SE LOS ACUSA POR ENGAÑAR A SUS PAREJAS ESO ES CIERTO

\- SI MI SEÑOR -RESPONDIÓ FELIX

\- Y TU TAYNA -

\- SI MI SEÑOR -

BUENO SU CONDENA VA SER LA MUERTE , PERO SERA DOLOROSA YA QUE HAN DAÑADO A UN MIEMBRO DE LA REALEZA .

-JANE QUERIDA ADELANTE - DIJO MARCUS

\- NO POR FAVOR BASTA AHHH AHHH POR FAVOR -

-CAYO NOS HARÍAS EL HONOR - DIJO MI PADRE

\- CLARO- MI TÍO SE PARO Y PRIMERO SACOS SUS BRAZOS Y LUEGO SU PIERNAS Y POR ULTIMO SU CABEZA

Y ASÍ IZO EL MISMO PROCEDIMIENTO CON FELIX PERO ANTES DE ARRANCARLE LA CABEZA MI TÍO ME MIRO Y YO ASISTÍ

FUI DONDE ESTA FELIX LO MIRE LE SONRISO Y CON MUCHA BRONCA LE DESMEMBRÉ SU MIEMBRO

Y LUEGO MI TÍO LE QUITO LA CABEZA

(...)

ESTABA EN MI HABITACIÓN CUANDO...


	10. COMENZANDO DE NUEVO

ESTABA CAMINANDO POR EL PATIO , CUANDO SIENTO LA PRESENCIA DE EDWARD ATRÁS MIO.

GIRO SOBRE MIS TALONES Y ESTABA POR PREGUNTARLE COMO ESTABA YA QUE HABÍAN MATAD...

PERO SENTÍ SUS LABIOS SOBRE LOS MÍOS Y UNA CORRIENTE PASO POR TODO MI CUERPO Y LUEGO DE UNOS SEGUNDOS LE RESPONDO EL BESO QUE CON TANTA PASIÓN ME ESTABA DANDO . NOS SEPARAMOS POCO A POCO Y ME QUE MIRANDO ESO OJOS COLOR AMAR QUE TANTO ME GUSTA. EN ELLOS ME PERDIDA ERAN TAN HERMOSO ESE COLOR MIEL QUE SOLO EL TENIA , PERO CUANDO SIENTO SU MANO EN MI BARBILLA BAJO AL MUNDO DE NUEVO Y ESCUCHO SALIR ESAS PALABRAS QUE ME HUBIERA GUSTADO HACE 300 AÑOS

 _TE AMO Y NUNCA TE VOY A VOLVER A DEJAR_

ESAS PALABRAS ERA LO QUE NECESITABA PARA ABALANZARME A SUS LABIOS DE NUEVO . SUS LABIOS , LOS MÍOS ,NO SABIA DONDE EMPEZABAN Y DONDE TERMINABAN LO ÚNICO QUE SABIA ES QUE QUERÍA A EDWARD EN MI VIDA DE NUEVO . Y EN ESE MOMENTO TOME LA DECISIÓN QUE SEGURAMENTE CAMBIARIA SU VIDA Y ALICIE VERÍA . ME SEPARE DE EDWARD CON DURAS PENAS LO MIRE Y LE DIJE:

 _ME ACOMPAÑARÍAS A DONDE FUERA AUNQUE FUERA EL MISMÍSIMO INFIERNO_

A LO CUAL EL CONTESTO 

_TE SEGUIRÉ HASTA QUE ACABEN CON MI EXISTENCIA_

Y CON ESAS PALABRA SIN SABER HABÍA SELLADO SU DESTINO

ME HACER QUE A SU OÍDO Y LE SUSURRE

 _ENTONCES SÍGUEME_

Y EMPECE A CORRER POR EL BOSQUE.

LO LLEVARÍA A UNA CABAÑA QUE HABÍA COMPRADO PARA MIS TIEMPOS DE MELANCOLÍA ALLÍ ME SENTÍA SEGURA Y QUERÍA COMPARTIR ESE LUGAR CON EL .

SENTÍA A EDWARD PASARME LOS TALONES ASÍ QUE AUMENTE LA VELOCIDAD LA CABAÑA NO ESTABA LEJOS SOLO A UNOS KILÓMETROS ENFRENTE DE UN RIÓ

LLEGUE A LA PUERTA Y EDWARD UNOS SEGUNDOS DESPUES Y HABLE

 _ESTE ES MI REFUGIO CUANDO ME SIENTO SOLA Y LO QUIERO COMPARTIR CONTIGO_

EL ME MIRO Y SONRIÓ ABRÍ LA PUERTA Y ENTRE

SU INTERIOR ERA AMPLIO LOS SILLONES DE ALAMA BARNIZADO Y LAS VENTANA DABAN AL RIÓ.

UNAS MANOS SE POSARON EN MI CINTURA Y LEVANTE LA CABEZA PARA UNIR LOS LABIOS DE EDWARD CON LOS MÍOS . ME DIO VUELTA Y MI NARIZ CHOCO CON SU BOCA , LO CUAL ME HIZO REÍR.

NOS BESAMOS DEMOSTRÁNDONOS TODO LO QUE SENTÍAMOS , PASIONES , AMOR , LUJURIA , DESEO, EL BESO SE PUSO CADA VEZ MAS INTENSOS Y ENTONCES ME SEPARA HACIENDO QUE GIMIERA POR SE IDA .

 _DONDE ESTA LA HABITACIÓN BELLA ESTUVE ESPERANDO 300 AÑOS PARA ESTAR CONTIGO Y NO PIENSO PERDER ESTA OPORTUNIDAD_

 _SUBÍ LA ESCALERA LA ULTIMA HABITACIÓN Y YO TAMBIÉN LO ESPERE EDWARD_

SUBIÓ A TODA VELOCIDAD Y ABRIÓ LA PUERTA , ERA UNA HABITACIÓN MUY AMPLIA Y CON MUCHA LUZ.

 _ME TIRO EN LA CAMA Y EMPEZÓ A BESAR MI CUELLO SUS MANOS EMPEZARON A SACARME LA ROPA Y YO NO ME QUEDE ATRÁS DESABROCHE LOS BOTONES DE SU CAMISA Y LA TIRE AL PISO..._

 _6 HORAS DESPUES_

 _..._


	11. DI QUE SI 1

ESTÁBAMOS ACOSTADOS EN LA CAMA Y CON UNA CARA DE SACIADOS , NO SE COMO DESCRIBIR COMO ME SENTÍ CUANDO ME MARCO SUYA

 _###RECUERDO###_

ES ME ACOSTÓ EN LA CAMA CON MUCHA DELICADEZA , SUS FINOS LABIOS TOCARAN LOS MÍOS , SU LENGUA PASO POR MI LABIO INFERIOR HACIENDO QUE ENTREABRIERA LA BOCA . NUESTRAS LEGUAS SE UNIERON EN UNA DANZA SIN FIN POR DOMINAR AL OTRO, SUS FINAS MANOS SUBÍAN Y BAJABAN POR MI ESPALDA HACIÉNDOME SENTIR UN LEVE COSQUILLEO EN MI PANZA . NOS FUIMOS DESPEGANDO POCO A POCO Y SU BOCA FUE DEJANDO BESO EN MI CUELLO Y ES MI PANZA HASTA LLEGAR A MI VIENTRE , Y YA NO PUDE REPRIMIR UN GEMIDO. QUISE MOVERME PERO EL AGARRO MIS CADERAS DEJÁNDOME INMÓVIL , Y VOLVIÓ A SU CAMINO Y LLEGO A MI MUSLO . YA NO PODÍA MAS

 _EDWARD POR FAVOR_

 _QUE BELLA DIME_

 _EDWARD DIOS_

 _DIME BELLA Y TE LO DARÉ_

 _QUIERO ..._

 _QUE QUIERES_

 _QUIERO QUE METAS TU VERGA DENTRO MIO ED ESO ES LO QUE QUIERO SENTIR TU DUREZA_

 _QUE BOQUINA BELLS MMM ME ENCANTA_

 _YA ED YA_

POCO A POCO SE ACOMODO ENTRE MIS MUSLOS Y FUE ENTERANDO SU PENE EN MI COÑO

 _OH DIOS_

 _NO DIOS BELLA EDWARD_

Y FUE AUMENTANDO LA VELOCIDAD

 _OHH SIII EDWARD SIIIII_

 _MMM SI BELLA ERES HERMOSA MM TAN ESTRECHA MMM MIA_

 _SI EDWARD TUYA_

 _DILO OTRA VES_

 _TUYA SOLO TUYA EDWARD_

FUE AUMENTANDO LA VELOCIDAD HASTA QUE LA SACO POR COMPLETO Y LA ME QUEJE

 _QUIERO QUE DIGAS A QUIEN LE PERTENECES BELLA CUANDO ME ENTIERE EN TU COÑO TAN CALENTITO Y HUMEDO QUE TIENES_

 _SI EDWARD_

FUE ENTRANDO POCO A POCO

 _ED PORFA_

 _DI A QUIEN LE PERTENECES Y LO TENDRAS BELLS_

 _SOY TUYA . LE PERTENESCO A EDWARD CULLEN_

SI BELLA , ME PERTENECES .

Y HACI TERMINAMOS SACIADOS

 _###FIN DEL RECUERDO###_

SENTÍ LOS BRAZOS DE EDWARD EN MI CINTURA ME GIRO Y QUE ENFRENTE DE EL

ME BESO Y TODO EMPESO DE NUEVO

 _1 SEMANA DESPUÉS_

VOLTERRA , ITALIA

HACE UNA SEMANA QUE SE FUERON Y NO E TENIDO NI UNA VISIÓN. CADA VEZ QUE QUIERO VER ME ENCUENTRO CON UNA PARED EN BLANCO

ARO , MARCUS Y CAYO NO ESTABAN MUY PREOCUPADOS , DICEN QUE YA ESTÁN ACOSTUMBRADOS A LAS DESAPARICIONES DE BELLA . SUPLICA Y ATHENORADO ESTABAN CON ESME TRATANDO DE TRANQUILIZARLA , QUE TODO ESTA BIEN , QUE SEGURO YA VOLVERAN . HACI QUE ESME ESTA RE DISEÑANDO ALGUNAS HABITACIONES DEL CASTILLO , PARA ESTAR OCUPADA .

EMMETT Y ROSE SE ENSERARON EN SU HABITACIÓN Y DIOS SABE LO QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO , YA QUE LAS HABITACIONES SON INSONORAS . JASPER Y CARLICE ESTAN EN LA BIBLIOTECA LEYENDO LIBROS TRAS LIBROS. MIENTRAS QUE YO CON HEIDI Y JANE ESTAMOS DE COMPRA POR ITALIA .

 _ERAN LA 3 DE LA TARDE CUANDO RECIBO UN MENSAJE DE EDWARD QUE DECIA :_

NO LE DIGAS A NADIE , ESTAMOS BIEN , EN DECIR VERDAD MUY BIEN . ME ARRIAS UN FAVOR NECESITO QUE COMPRES ROPA PARA MI Y PARA BELLA INFORMAL Y UN ANILLO DE COMPROMISO SI , TODAVIA NO SE LO PEDÍ Y CUANDO TERMINAS ME LLAMAS Y ARREGLAMOS DONDE ME LO DAS SI

CON MUCHO AMOR TU HERMANO FAVORITO EDWARD

SALÍ DE LA HABITACIÓN Y ME DIRIGÍ AL SHOPPING MAS CERCANO .

COMPRE PARA BELLA NOS ZAPATOS PIEL CON TACO AGUJA , UNOS AZULES DE PLATAFORMA Y UNOS ROSA Y BLANCO TAMBIÉN DE PLATAFORMA .

UNOS VESTIDOS DE UN LARGO POR ARRIBA DE LA RODILLA . DE COLOR CELESTE Y MANCHAS ROSAS . UN AZUL Y UNO VERDE CLARO .

ROPA INTERIOR

PARA EDWARD COMPRE UNA CAMISA A CUADROS Y UNA AZUL CON DIBUJOS EN BLANCOS.

ADEMAS COMPRE UNOS JEANS

ROPA INTERIOR

Y POR ULTIMO VARIOS ZAPATOS

Y SU ANILLO DE COMPROMISO DE ORO CON DIAMANTES

CUANDO TERMINE LAS COMPRAS ERAN LAS 6 DE LA TARDE LLAME A EDWARD , PARA QUE ME INFORMARA A DONDE NOS ENCONTRÁBAMOS

 _LLAMADA_

 _HOLA ALIS ESCUCHE QUE SUSURRABA_

 _SI ED SOY YO_

 _BUENO COMPRASTE LO QUE TE PEDI_

 _SI DONDE NOS ENCONTRAMOS_

 _EN EL BOSQUE DE ALEMANIA SI TE ESPERO EN UNA HORA_

 _NOS VEMOS ED_

 _FIN DE LA LLAMADA_

NARRA EDWARD

DESPUÉS DE LA LLAMADA DE ALICIE , LE DIJE A BELLA QUE RECORRERÍA EL TERRITORIO PARA VER EL PAISAJE Y QUE VOLVÍA. ELLA ESTABA LEYENDO UN LIBRO Y DIJO QUE SI NO VOLVÍA EN UNA HORA ME BUSCARÍA . A LO CUAL LE CONTESTE CON UNA SONORIZA Y LA BESE .

SALI DISPARANDO HACIA EL FIN DEL BOSQUE

CUANDO LLEGUE VI A ALICIE ESPERÁNDOME SENTADA EN UNA ROCA , CUANDO ME HACER QUE ELLA VIO MI PRESENCIA , ME DIO LAS BOLSAS Y ME DIJO

SI NO VIENES COMPROMETIDO MEJOR NO VENGAS

Y SE FUE

REVISE LAS BOLSAS MM ME ENCANTO EL CONJUNTO DE ROPA INTERIOR DE BELLA .

Y EL ANILLO DE COMPROMISO DEBÍA ADMITIRLO ALICIE TENIA BUEN GUSTO


	12. DI QUE SI 2

bella pov

EDWARD SE FUE HACE CASI UNA HORA Y NO A VUELTO TENGO MIEDO QUE ME DEJE DE NUEVO . NO SE QUE PASARÍA SI ME DEJARA NO PODRÍA VIVIR SIN NO , OTRO VES.

ESCUCHE ABRIR LA PUERTA , LEVANTE LA CABEZA Y ME ENCONTRÉ CON LOS OJOS DORADOS DE EL , DEL AMOR DE MI VIDA , DE LA PERSONA CON LA QUE QUIERO PASAR EL RESTO DE MI LEVANTE DEL SILLÓN Y CORRÍ A SUS BRAZOS , HACER QUE MIS LABIOS A LOS SUYOS , UNIÉNDONOS EN UN BESO PROFUNDO QUE FUE AUMENTANDO DE TONO.

ME FUI SEPARANDO DE EL SIN DEJAR DE VER SUS OJOS . NOS QUEDAMOS UN TIEMPO DE EL MISMO LUGAR . LUEGO SALIO A FUERA Y TRAJO VARIAS BOLSAS MEDIO LA MITAD Y DIJO:

 _PONTE LO QUE TE GUSTE , LO COMPRO ALICIE_

 _POR ESO TARDASTE TANTO_

 _SI , AHORA CAMBIATE QUE DEBEMOS IRNOS_

 _A DONDE?_

 _YA VERAS VAMOS_

SUBÍ A LA HABITACIÓN Y ELEGÍ EL VESTIDO AZUL , LOS ZAPATOS AZULES , Y EL PRIMER CONJUNTO DE ROPA INTERIOR NEGRA.

CUANDO BAJE LAS ESCALERAS ME ENCONTRÉ CON ED VESTIDO CON UNA CAMISA NEGRA CON DETALLES EN BLANCOS , UN JAENS Y Y ZAPATOS AZULES.

 _ESTA HERMOSA_

 _GRACIAS TU TAMBIÉN LO ESTAS'_

 _BUENO VEN_

CORRIMOS A TODA VELOCIDAD Y TERMINAMOS EN UNA PLAYA CON UNA MESA EN EL MEDIO ILUMINADO CON LUCES ARTIFICIALES

LA GRACIA ES QUE NO COMIMOS SINO QUE BEBIMOS SANGRE DE TODO TIPO. BAILAMOS Y CONTAMOS QUE HICIMOS DE LA VIDA MIENTRA NO ESTÁBAMOS JUNTOS. PASAMOS UNAS 4 HORAS Y DECIDIMOS VOLVER. AL LLEGAR DE LA CASA ME DIJO QUE SUBIERA QUE EL TENIA QUE HACER ALGO . SUBÍ LA ESCALERAS Y ABRÍ LA PUERTA DE LA HABITACIÓN , AL ENTRAR ME ENCONTRÉ CON UN CAMINO DE ROSAS QUE TERMINABA EN LA CAMA QUE DECÍA

Y EN EL MEDIO DE ELLA UNA CAJA DE BOMBONES

NO LO PODÍA CREER HASTA QUE ESCUCHE

 _Y BELLA QUE DICES TE QUIERES CASAR CONMIGO Y VIVIR TODA LA ETERNIDAD A MI LADO_ , MIENTRA QUE LEVANTABA EL BOMBÓN CON EL ANILLO

 _SI , EDWARD QUIERO CASARME CONTIGO Y VIVIR MI ETERNIDAD A TU LADO_

Y SIN DEJARME PODER DECIR OTRAS PALABRAS ME BESO

EDWARD POV

ME HABÍA ACEPTADO , SE QUERÍA CASAR CONMIGO , PASAR SU ETERNIDAD JUNTO A MI . ERA EL VAMPIRO MAS FELIZ DEL PLANETA .

NO PUDE AGUANTARME Y LA BESE UN BESO CARGADO DE PASIÓN DE AMOR Y DESEO . NUNCA LA DEJARÍA IR AHORA QUE ME DIJO QUE SI SERIA SOLO MÍA.

Y HACI FUIMOS CAYENDO EN LA CAMA .

...00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

6HS DESPUES

ITALIA , VOLTERRA

ALICIE POV

TENIA QUE ORGANIZAR UNA BODA ANTE QUE ESOS DOS SE VALLAN A LAS VEGAS A CASARSE.

YA TENIA TODO PLANEADO

LA MISA SERIA EN LA CAPILLA DENTRO DEL CASTILLO EL CUAL TENDRÍA QUE DECORAR

LA RECEPCIÓN, SERIA EN LA SALA DE ESPERA LA CUAL PONDRÍAMOS MESAS Y SILLAS

Y PARA LA FIESTA USARÍAMOS EL JARDÍN

DEBÍA COMPRAR EL VESTIDO , ZAPATOS ...

ERA MUCHO DEBÍA PEDIR AYUDA ESPERO QUE NO SE ENOJE CUANDO LO ESPEREMOS CON LA CEREMONIA HECHA .

MAMA , ROSALIE , CHICAS GRITE

QUE PASA ALICIE

NECESITAMOS , ORGANIZAR UNA BODA

QUE BODA

LA DE ISABELLA Y EDWARD

QUEEE

DEJEN DE PREGUNTAS QUE HAY QUE HACER MUCHAS COSAS

PERO ALICIE

PERO NADA SUPLICA Y ATENORA SE ENCARGARAN DE LA DECORACIÓN DE LA IGLESIA

JANE Y ESME DE LA RECEPCIÓN Y LA ENTRADA

ROSE Y CHESEE LA COMIDA

Y HEDIE Y YO NOS ENCARGAREMOS DEL VESTUARIO

AH Y LUEGO DE LA LUNA DE MIEL


	13. epilogo

YA HAN MASADO MAS 300 AÑOS QUE EDWARD Y YO NOS CASAMOS .

LO RECUERDO COMO SI HUERA SIDO AYER. NO FUE UNA BODA DE SUEÑOS COMO LA DE PRINCESAS , NO HUBO INVITADOS , NI PADRE QUE ME LLAVERA AL ALTAR , NI PEINADOS , NI VESTIDOS , NI NADA POR EL ESTILO. SOLO EL Y YO VESTIDOS CON JAENS Y CAMISA , EN UNOS DELOS TANTOS ALTARES DE LAS VEGAS. Y AUNQUE ALLÁ SIDO UNA BODA CHICA Y SIN NADIE A MI NO ME IMPORTO , EL TENERLO AL LADO FUE PARA MI LO MEJOR QUE ME PUDO HABER PASADO. NOS QUEDAMOS ALLÍ UNA SEMANA COMO UNA PEQUEÑA LUNA DE MIEL ANTES DE IR A VISITAR A MI PADRE Y A LOS SUYOS.

AHORA ESTAMOS EN NUESTRA DECIMOQUINTA LUNA DE MIEL, RECORRIENDO EL MUNDO , EN ESTE MOMENTO NOS ENCONTRAMOS EN EGIPTO , RECORRIENDO LA DE NOCHE.

NARRA EDWARD

HOY ESTAMOS CELEBRANDO NUESTRO DECIMOQUINTO ANIVERSARIO , SOLO RECORDAR COMO REACCIONO ALICIE CUANDO LLEGAMOS DESPUÉS DE CASARNOS EN LA VEGAS .

RECUERDO

NO LO PUEDO CREER EDWARD ANTONY CULLEN MASEN QUE TE HAYAS CASADO EN LAS VEGAS NO SABES LO EMOCIONADA QUE ESTABA YO PREPARANDO LAS COSAS CUANDO ME LLEGA LA VISIÓN

DE TU Y ELLA CASÁNDOSE EN LAS VEGAS , BELLA NO LO PUEDO CREER QUE TU

ALIS PODEMOS HABLAR ESTO MAS TRANQUILO CUANDO ENTREMOS , NO TE PARECE

NO NO PARECE ED , ESTOY MUY ENOJADA CON LOS DOS Y MAS CONTIGO SABES LO ANSIOSA QUE ESTABA POR PREPARAR TU BODA

AL YA BASTA SI ESTO LO HABLAMOS ADENTRO ,

FIN DEL RECUERDO

ED , AMOR DONDE ESTAS

ESTABA RECORDANDO MI AMOR SI QUE COSAS

COMO SE PUSO AL CUANDO NOS CASAMOS

JAJAAJAJ SI ESTABA MUY ENOJADA LE TUVE QUE JURARA QUE IRÍA DE COMPRA CON ELLA 50 AÑOS SIN QUEJARME , SI QUE FUE UNA TORTURA

Y YO EN LLEVARLAS 100 AÑOS

MMM YO ESTOY RECORDANDO OTRA COSA

SI QUE COSA

ME PROMETISTE QUE ME LLEVARÍAS AL CIELO Y EL INFIERNO EN LA PUNTA DE LA PIRÁMIDE , TE ACUERDAS

SIII

BUENO QUIERO QUE CUMPLAS EL TRATO

CON MUCHO GUSTO SEÑORA CULLEN

ENTONCES VAMOS SEÑOR CULLEN

...:...:

. . . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

Y VIVIERON FELICES HASTA QUE ALICIE SE ENTERO QUE SE CASARON EN LA INDIA Y NO LA INVITARON

FIN 


End file.
